Question: $ \left(\dfrac{5}{3}\right)^{-2}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{25}$